Investigation, at biophysical, neuronal, reflex and behavioral levels, of the effects of stimuli applied to the tooth pulp of adult cats. Particular emphasis is on long-term study of chronic effects of stimuli comparable to those produced by tooth trauma and/or dental treatment in man. Specific studies proposed include development of automated test apparatus suitable for following changes taking place over periods of weeks; investigation of the physiological basis of dental electroanalgesia; detailed analysis of the responsiveness and variability of the jaw-opening reflex as an index of neuronal activity in the brainstem; population analysis of interneurons related to this reflex; and changes in properties of receptor elements in tooth pulp following dental procedures. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCE: Phi, L.T., and K. H. Reid, 1975. Impedance of amalgam-dentin interface in cat tooth. J. Dent. Res. 54: 759-763.